1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbent articles such as disposable diapers.
2. Related Art
Conventional disposable diapers could be easily displaced by leg movement and the like. Such a displacement leads to leakage of the discharged matter.
In contrast, a disposable diaper is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-61682 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) which is aimed at inhibiting the displacement by shaping a diaper body to follow a wearer's body shape and bone structure. Specifically, in the developed state, a front flap and a rear flap in the lengthwise direction are arranged so that a distance between the lower ends thereof is in the range of 210 to 280 mm, and the width of the narrowest part at the vicinity of the longitudinal direction center of the diaper is in the range of 50 to 160 mm.
However, the disposable diaper disclosed in Patent Document 1 merely has a shorter and narrower crotch, and does not address the displacement of a disposable diaper. Particularly, the gap and waviness due to the difference in stiffness between absorbent article and chassis is not addressed at all in the disposable diaper of Patent Document 1.